mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Spike Marlin
'''Dr. Spike Marlin '''is a the professor from the Time Machine serial was appeared in the story titled ''The Secret of the Mona Lisa ''in 1985. Appearances Original Comics * Mickey Mouse (Mondadori) - ''Topolino e il segreto della Gioconda ''(1985) * Olé Brasil! (Abril) - ''Topolino e il mistero del mundial ''(1986) * O Mistério dos Signos (Abril) - ''Alla ricerca della pietra zodiacale ''(1990) * Lustiges Taschenbuch (Ehapa Verlag) - ''Pippo e l'introvabile Ambvrgvs ''(1991) * Donald Duck (Ehapa Verlag) - ''Topolino e la parentesi preistorica ''(1993) * Böhöm Könyv (Egmont Hungary) - ''Gambadilegno e il progetto mai visto ''(1993) * Minni & company (Walt Disney Company Italia) - ''Minni e la giornata della Zia ''(1993) * Mickey Mouse (Abril) - ''Topolino e gli esploratori del domani ''(2013) * Disney Comix (Goody) - ''Topolino e il cugino primitivo ''(2014) Other Comics * ''Topolino e il segreto di Napoleone ''(1985) * ''Topolino e la guerra di Troia ''(1985) * ''Topolino e gli enigmi del tempo ''(1986) * ''Topolino e gli invasori preistorici ''(1986) * ''Topolino e l'enigma dell'isola di Pasqua ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il mistero dei Dolmen ''(1986) * ''Topolino e la leggenda delle Amazzoni ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il mistero dei dinosauri ''(1986) * ''Topolino e la battaglia di Lepanto ''(1986) * ''Topolino e il naso di Cleopatra ''(1986) * ''Topolino e la leggenda del panettone ''(1986) * ''Topolino e l'Atlantide continente perduto ''(1987) * ''Topolino e il mistero delle piramidi ''(1987) * ''Topolino e l'intruso spazio-temporale ''(1987) * ''Topolino e il ritorno al passato ''(1987) * ''Topolino e i cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda ''(1988) * ''Topolino e l'automa scacchista ''(1988) * ''Topolino in "Il nome della mimosa" ''(1988) * ''Topolino e i futuri futuribili ''(1988) * ''Topolino e l'incredibile avventura ''(1988) * ''Topolino e il disco di Festòs ''(1988) * ''Topolino e Pippo eroi del giorno prima ''(1988) * ''Topolino e il pollo alla Marengo ''(1989) * ''Minni e la romantica avventura ''(1989) * ''Topolino e l'equivoco temporale ''(1989) * ''Topolino e il mistero di Stanlio & Ollio ''(1989) * ''Topolino e la leggenda di re Porsenna ''(1989) * ''Topolino e il caso Eiffel ''(1989) * ''Topolino e l'affare dei guerrieri d'argilla ''(1989) * ''Topolino e il mistero della Margherita ''(1990) * ''Topolino e la canzone di Nerone ''(1990) * ''Topolino e la piramide impossibile ''(1991) * ''Pippo e il mistero di Einstein ''(1993) * ''Topolino e lo strappo cronospaziale ''(1993) * ''Topolino e il mostro del lago ''(1993) * ''Topolino e l'enigma della corona di pietra ''(1993) * ''Topolino e il quarto Beatle ''(1993) * ''60 anni insieme con Topolino ''(1993) * ''Eta Beta l'uomo del 3000 ''(2013) * ''Topolino e l'attrattore fatale ''(2013) * ''Topolino e il codice armonico ''(2013) * ''Topolino e Pippo e il capodanno... elettrizzante! ''(2014) * ''Topolino e la distopia retroattiva ''(2014) * ''Topolino e l'ipotesi del 1421 ''(2014) * ''Il mio amico Topolino ''(2014) * ''Topolino e l'uomo del carbonifero ''(2014) * ''Indiana Pipps e il mistero delle Amazzoni ''(2014) * ''Topolino e il capolavoro perduto ''(2014) * ''Topolino e il dollaro dell'imperatore ''(2014) * ''Topolino e il collezionista di stelle ''(2014) * ''Topolino e l’albero di Holly ''(2014) * ''Tutto questo accadrà ieri ''(2015) * ''Topolino e la maledizione del faraone triplo ''(2016) * ''Topolino e il regalo dell’ultimo minuto ''(2016) * ''Topolino e gli anni polverosi ''(2016) * ''Topolino e la lettera dal passato venturo ''(2016) * ''Topolino e il tesoro nel cielo ''(2016) * ''Zapotec & Marlin alla ricerca del tempo perduto ''(2016) * ''Topolino e il segreto di Eta Beta ''(2016) * ''Topolino e l’esperimento del dottor Pi ''(2016) * ''Topolino e l'arca dell'arte ''(2017) * ''Topolino e la chiave dell'infinito ''(2017) See Also * Zapotec Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters